Masked
by Rielin
Summary: Under the veiled mask, they attract each other― they question their existence, but already fell in love― masked.
1. Lux

**LUX'S STORY**

* * *

 **MASKED  
** _by iReii_

" _Under the veiled mask, they attract each other―_

 _they question their existence, but already fell in love― masked."_

* * *

 **I.**

The sound of the wine glass clapping one another as they celebrate, the sound of private conversations being shared next to one another, the sound of silent footsteps as they dance their night away― it's the masquerade party.

 _Demacia and Piltover― the celebration of their unbreakable bond as allies._

It's the usual. Conversation regarding the topic of Noxians― Lux is tired of it. As a noble, being dragged around parties are a common event, yet it's annoying. Seeing the same faces over and over, greeting them even if she saw them a week ago, _what's the point?_

She shrugged the thought away as she raised her arms to match the wine glass filled with grape wine. Slowly, she parted her lips as the beverage to escalate down her throat. She pulled back, disgusted by the fact that her lipstick was stained on ring of her glass.

Without a word, Lux swiped the lipstick stain with her thumb as she glanced up, only to take a quick glimpse of a fair male. A neat tuxedo― she examined the male's upper feature. Reflecting the lights of the chandelier, the emerald eyes sparkled under the veil. Blonde hair peaked its ways out of the male's mask as he slightly tilted his head to conversate with another male―Jayce, she guessed.

Lux took another sip of the wine, and so did he. However, it was only the Crownguard that was silently taking note of the physical features displayed by the male, underneath his mask.

Lux placed her glass of wine on top of a table, again, disgusted by the stain on ring of the glass, yet she didn't give a damn to wipe the mark off this time. As her senses became aware of her environment once again, she flinched due to sudden appearance of the male she judged not so long ago― he was right next to her.

He turned away after pouring the wine and took a sip, only to glance back over his shoulders― to match Lux's eyes. Surprised, Lux eyes widened once again as he gazed over her without a word. _What does he want?_

He turned his entire body around― to face the Crownguard, and took a step forward. Lux took a step back at the mysterious man's sudden action. He gently placed down his glass of wine on top of the table, next to hers. He played a sly smile across his face as he held out his hand in front of her―

"Care to dance?"

He asked without hesitation which was quite brave for a fellow to ask Lux― a noble lady who should be well known to most of the people within this ballroom.

 _No._

Too late, before she realized, she was grasping onto his hand.

Slowly, the two took a step forward. Gently yet surely, embracing one another as they matched the melody of the soothing yet romantic song being played,  
the two fell in love― **masked.**


	2. Ezreal

**EZREAL'S STORY**

* * *

 **MASKED  
** _by iReii_

" _Under the veiled mask, they attract each other―_

 _they question their existence, but already fell in love― masked."_

* * *

 **II.**

The sound of the wine glass clapping one another as they celebrate, the sound of private conversations being shared next to one another, the sound of silent footsteps as they dance their night away― it's the masquerade party.

 _Demacia and Piltover― the celebration of their unbreakable bond as allies._

The heavy scent of perfume and cologne― embracing one another to fuse into a disgusting smell lingered the air. The fake, plastic smiles painted across everyone's face― it sickened Ezreal. _But what can I do, I'm one of them._ As a well known explorer, he'd rather be digging through ancient artifacts than standing around in an uncomfortable tuxedo that coughed up his throat.

"Ezreal― my man." A tall, slick haired man in a white tuxedo pulled out his fist and greeted Ezreal― it was Jayce. Ezreal fist punched the male back as he took a sip of his grape wine. A short, light conversation― it's the usual. Ezreal acted as if he was deeply in conversation with Jayce, but he doesn't give a single damn. _I just saw you last week, dude._

After the conversation ended, Jayce walked away. Ezreal sighed, and readjusted the mask that was constantly bothering him but came to a halt when he sensed someone's gaze that lingered around him for about awhile now. With corner of his eyes, a slim figure of a woman with a long, black dress came to his view. She was standing next to wine pitcher.

Casually yet cautious to not match the mysterious woman's eyes, he walked towards the pitcher. He poured the grape wine into his glass. The sensation of her gaze still lingered around Ezreal. _Uncomfortable._ Yet he didn't feel hatred, to his surprise. He decided to leave, yet his body acted on its own. Slowly, he turned around― and finally took a glance at her. Reflecting the lights of the chandelier, her sapphire eyes sparkled under the veil.

Charmed, he took a step forward― but she took a step back. He silently chuckled under his breath at her shy actions. A fellow like him asking a sophisticated lady, but he was courageous enough.

"Care for a dance?"

Sweat was running down his spine at the thought of being rejected― embarrassing. Should he pull back?

 _Shit._

Too late, before he realized, she grasped onto his hand.

Slowly, the two took a step forward. Nervously yet certainly, embracing one another as they locked their view into each other's beautifully colored eyes,  
the two fell in love― **masked.**


	3. EP

**SUMMONER'S RIFT**

* * *

 **MASKED**  
 _by iReii_

" _Under the veiled mask, they attract each other―_

 _they question their existence, but already fell in love― masked."_

* * *

 **III.**

 _Welcome to Summoner's Rift._

Gangplank, Lee Sin, Annie,― Ezreal, and Lux. Champions were teleported to the base of the Summoner's Rift for another game of League of Legends.

Lux's long eyelashes fluttered, and opened once she entered the rift. Ezreal blinked, in order to clear his vision as he entered the rift.

"First time Gangplank, wish me luck, lads." The pirate chuckled at his own statement as he dashed towards the top lane. The dark child, Annie, took a Doran's Ring and couple health potions without a word as she headed towards the mid lane. "Give me a good leash, bot lane. Getting gromp first." The monk informed the bot lane duo as he grabbed his items and walked to the forest.

An AD Carry and Support left― the two faced one another.

 _He has his emerald eyes._

 _She has her sapphire eyes._

It didn't sparkle. Was it because the bright lights of chandelier didn't exist in the map of Summoner's Rift? The two brushed the thought of their mysterious lover at the masquerade party as they walked towards their assigned lane, bottom.

Blue minions walked passed the two as they aided the jungler finish off his first monster. Shortly after, the two headed towards the tower, trailing behind minions.

 _Ashe and Nami― easy._

The two thought silently as they glanced up to see their opponent.

 _Lucent Singularity._

 _Mystic Shot._

Soon enough, triumph of glow appeared before their eyes to announce the fact that they reached level two.

 _Light Binding._

 _Arcane Shift._

The two quickly fired their second abilities as soon as they leveled up. It was a surprisement to Ashe and Nami, who still remained as a level one. Lux's binding landed on the Freljord Archer, lights of beam soared from the ground as it trapped her movement. Ezreal teleported closer as he fired bolting energy as he continuously shot out energy missiles to the vulnerable archer.

 _First Blood._

As Ezreal gained his first kill and as Lux gained her first assist, hint of smile appeared on two champion's face as a sign of victory. Lux glanced over to her AD Carry. Ezreal glanced over to his Support.

 _His emerald eyes._

 _Her sapphire eyes_.

Reflecting the lights of the victory, their eyes sparkled under the sky of Summoner's Rift.

Slowly, the two took a step forward. Delighted yet surprised, smiling at one another as they reflected back to their dance at the masquerade party,  
the two fell in love― **unmasked.**


End file.
